


[Podfic of] The Purple Jug by Philomytha

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Case Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sex Pollen, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: Author's summary:Nightingale and Peter on a case at a gay bar. Set beforeBroken Homes, no spoilers.





	[Podfic of] The Purple Jug by Philomytha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xancredible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Purple Jug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099173) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 

[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BRoL%5D%20The%20Purple%20Jug.mp3) | Duration: 00:31:16


End file.
